Globe Home
Globe Home (Japanese: グローブホーム Gurōbuhōmu) was a house on the island of Invasaie. It was the headquarters of Thevmedia (then Globe Television) from 1956 to 1999. On November 20, 1999 five members of al-Mamba (a Regular Neutral group related to Sab Zhai Mohammed Group) that wanted to commit suicide were told by Friendly Ally to hijack Munga Airlines Flight 178 (nobody was aboard at the time) and fly it into Globe Home. Globe Home later collapsed by the damage caused. Gallery Most of the photos were uploaded to (then) Globe Television's site on November 24, 2000. "Globe Home remains" was uploaded on May 8, 2004. If a photo is known to have a description and the text has been dumped, it will be added here. A line related to Globe Home: "Don't get it, get it live. We are talking about GLOBE HOME AND LOGOS! EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS JUST PERFECT." Photo with no known name 320px|left Globe Home in 1943, 13 years before we moved into this house. Robin Östergren moved into this house in 1946. He had to move to Globegatan 8 in 1956 when we moved into that house. He become one of Globe Television's workers and was that until January 22, 1964 when he died of a stroke. The "E" in "GLOBE" was redesigned in May 1964 like Globe Home did. (AD: Do you want to slow down your computer? Unired gives you SpeedDownMyPC, a very fast program. This can help you to slow down your computer. Many users likes this program. Be the first of your friends to like this.) Photo with no known name 320px|left Globe Home on November 19, 1999, one day before it was destroyed. The small orange house in the background has burned down to the ground. The date: it's a secret, but I share it anyway: April 8, 2002. Ae Mesuc Tower can be seen too with it's window-like camera, even through I was going to the beach. The small orange house in the background was owned by Unired until someone killed 4 of it's 700 workers. The workers said "We are best in the world! And that was our house! You will be killed. Die now to say something haha". I hate Unired, because they makes annoying programs and other weird things, however, SpeedLeftMyPC, SpeedRightMyPC and LOL Pack documents are used to help people with "Vad hör ihop?" Photo with no known name 320px|left Globe Home in May 1994. Picture taken by Olkov Armiv. Photo with no known name 320px|left Ae Mesuc Tower in May 1987 with Globe Home and Vabam Trade Center in the background. Shot taken by helicopter x. Photo with no known name 320px|left Olkov Armiv's House, August 20, 1988 at 2:41 AM. The Globe Home can be seen in the background. Notice that Olkov Armiv has no car (he states that he didn't have a car until 1989 when he buyed the Kattus Tigrus Bengtrus Suprus V63us). Picture was scanned from Where U Can Find People, page 84. /Lanker, Globe Television worker and Vabam News reporter Photo with no known name 320px|left "Watching out of Xpaw Tower 5. Look how these houses are nice. they should stand there!!!!" April 30, 1964. DF Jungle is watching out of Xpaw Tower 5. The houses here are still present, but on a different place. Globe Home can be seen too, with the early "GLOBE" text. Photo with no known name 320px|left Building Globe Home. The green house in this picture is now gone. Mount Gems can be seen, but smoke is coming out of it???? There's a crane over there. The small Olkov bridge is also visible, however as you can see, only a little part of it is finished. The lines going on it were removed before the house was finished. Photo with no known name 320px|left From Vabam News: "We have some unconfirmed news this night. Eh, a plane crashed into the Globe Home. We are working on the story why this happened. I just think it was time to destroy it to make space for Fabam Motorway in the future."Lanker saw a test plane crash into the Globe Home. We didn't need it anymore, so we asked Olkov Armiv to send five al-Mamba members to hijack a plane. The plans did work. Globe Home collapsed at 10:48 PM. Photo with no known name 320px|left This house, called "Globe Home" was located in Vabam and that's where we was located prior to November 1999. Our house was demolished to save space for the Fabam Motorway. R.I.P Globe Home. PS. It was located on the Globe Street, where Olkov Armiv's house is located. Picture taken in May 1994 by Olkov Armiv. Comment by Lanker: We can also tell that this house is from 1944. We used this house 1956-1999. /Lanker, Vabam News reporter Globe Home apr64 320px|left Globe Home in April 1964, one month before the house was redesigned. The then Zooväg 7 can be seen in the background, along with it's tunnel, that was demolished in 1999 to save space for Fabam Motorway. It begins there, goes on the ceiling on the Globe Home and then ends before the forest. Shot taken by DF Jungle. Please don't steal any content by him. Globe Home 1964 320px|left Globe Home in May 1964. Mount Gems is visible in the background (it's still there today. Windows Saturn had a wallpaper with Mount Gems and ivonsairlines had an animation with Mount Gems in it.). Notice that there's no road or houses there. Olkov Armiv's house did exist then, but it was not finished until 1987. Also, the Olkov Gaming Bridge For People didn't exist yet. Vabam was smaller and therefore, DF Jungle took this shot. Globe Home VTC 1987 320px|left Globe Home with One Vabam Trade Center in the background, May 21, 1987. Two Vabam Trade Center was not present in 1987. It was built 1988-1991. Globe Home 1994 320px|left Globe Home, June 1994. Taken by Olkov Armiv. Comment by Lanker: The building burning in this picture is The Lavengore Swimming Center. We had to build some houses there, that's why it is burning. Globe Home 1998 320px|left Globe Home in September 1998. The grass and the other things were cut off to only show the house. And some information about it too, when it was built, when it was demolished and the reason why we had to do that. Globe Home 1999 320px|left Globe Home, moments before Munga Airlines Flight 178 crashed into it. What's good is that the lights is not active, since they would explode, which is bad. Olkov Armiv, Vabam Lake Globe Home remains 320px|left Globe Home's remains after it collapsed at 10:48 PM on November 20, 1999. Shot taken by Olkov Armiv.